Winds of Change Reimagined
by harry copperfield dresden
Summary: The son of a shinigami and a hollow, Cain zephyrs leads a normal life until he arrives home to find his parents dead and is forced to awaken his own powers. follow Cain Zephyrs as he joins the bleach universe near the beginning. This is the new version of the story and has undergone MAJOR changes. Oc centric, you have been warned. Flames will be ignored with a passion
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hello, so yes, im redoing another story. Sorry but hopefully this one is better than the last one, seeing as how I plan to invest time into it instead of rushing through it like last time.**

The scene in front of him played out the same way every time. He could never forget the events of that day if he lived a thousand years. It all happened right after a particularly dull day at school, nothing out of the usual, he had just gotten a test back from one of his teachers, and he hadn't paid much attention in class during lectures and it had reflected in his test score. He had been sure that he was going to catch hell for it and had taken his time in walking home. He remembered a feeling that he couldn't quite describe permeating the air around him. It was an uneasy feeling that was gnawing at the inside of his stomach. He remembered opening the door and noticing that it was far too quiet inside the house.

Then the smell hit him, the metallic, iron like smell of blood. He remembered rushing into the living room and freezing in shock. His parents lay there, on the rug that the three of them had just replaced because his dad had spilled one too many cups of coffee on the old one, now like his parents, it was covered in a thick layer of blood. He could feel the emotions welling up from inside of him again, the urge to vomit on the floor, the tightness in his chest, the inability to breathe. Wait, he couldn't breathe his vision started to blur as the blood from the floor started to mix with his vision, he looked down and saw a thin sword protruding from his chest. He clutched at the weapon even as his lungs struggled to fill themselves with air, his attempts slowly getting weaker and weaker until slowly the whole world went black.

He awoke with a start, gasping desperately for air, he was sweating bullets and his breathing was labored. He clutched his chest, his scar hurt like hell, it was a nasty affair, it went straight down from the chin before slightly curving from the left side to the middle of his chest. One side of the scar a slightly brighter pink than the other, as if healing at different rate, while the other side looked almost too clean. He shifted on the couch he was lying down on, wincing when the old springs in the damn thing started to creak. He had to be careful to not wake up anyone else, he knew that at least one of his roommates would castrate him if he disturbed her sleep. He quietly tip toed over to the staircase leading to the roof on top of the warehouse, thankful that he didn't have to stay in the poorly ventilated building the entire time. He stepped out onto the open roof embracing the cold winter air. It may have been the middle of winter but right then he couldn't care less, the cold was numbing the pain in his heart and distracting him from the nightmare.

He sighed, his breath turning white in the frigid air. So much and so little had happened since that day almost five years ago.

 **Flashback.**

About a week after the incident he had discovered that he could see things that he hadn't been able to before, at first it was just mirages, just air that appeared distorted when he squinted at it. But over the course of a few weeks he found that images getting clearer and clearer. These were the spirits of the dead, who, for some reason or another hadn't passed on from this world into the next. At first it was a bit unsettling for him to see these things, after all, as far as he knew his was the only one who could. But after a while he got used to it, he even tried going back to his old house to see if he could see his parents again. When he got to the place where he remembered his house was there was nothing. He felt his heart throb in his chest, _why was nothing there? How could they just tear it down like nothing was there!?_ His vision began to get blurry again, everything turned into a different shade of red. His left eye turned a deep crimson, and blue and red energy started to rise up out of him. He could feel it, rising from inside of him, he couldn't stop it even if he wanted to. And right now stopping it was the farthest thing from his mind. _Destroy._ It was the only thing on his mind right now, _Destroy, Incinerate, Decimate._ The blood red energy surged forth from his body, engulfing it and changing some of his features, his hair was dyed the color of blood, both of his eves glowed with a barely contained malice. His hands grew talons, and his teeth gained a predatory sharpness.

 **"AARGH!"** he screamed at the top of his lungs, the ground cracking beneath his feet as he clutched at his head, it felt like he was about to be split in two, heh slashed at the air in front of him, causing a long stream of energy to rip into the ground, splitting it all the way down the property line. But it wasn't enough, the pain was still there.

"That's enough kid" a voice sounded through the fog that was his mind. He whirled around, snarling at the offending voice. It wasn't behind him, he whirled back around, it wasn't there either. Then something told him to look up, and floating nearly right above him, upside down was a man with a ridiculous looking hat. He immediately slashed at the man wildly, the deep crimson energy following his fingertips and cutting through the air leaving the smell of burnt ozone trailing behind it. The man merely waved his hand and the energy dissipated like it was nothing but smoke. This only served to enrage him even further, the energy engulfing him even further. The energy was swirling in front of him, condensing whether or not he willed it, until it formed a ball of deep crimson.

"I said that's ENOUGH!" the man said forcefully, disappearing and delivering a sharp chop to the back of his neck, causing him so fade out. The last things he heard at the time were, "Tell Urahara that we've got the kid, we can't afford to put this off any longer." Then his world went dark.

He woke up slowly, he couldn't remember what had happened. Last thing he knew he was standing in front of where his house use to be and then, nothing. Now he was sitting against the wall of some kind of warehouse, with some kind of blanket draped over him. He tried to move his hands, only to find that his wrists were bound and chained to the wall by some kind of glowing energy. It didn't feel like anything, until he tried to move his arms, then it was harder than steel.

"I see that you're awake now, took you long enough." Came a familiar voice, although for the life of him he couldn't for the life of him remember where he had heard it before.

"Who are you!?" he demanded of the man in front of him, "Where am I!?" he struggled against his restraints.

"Calm down will you!" came a very irritated voice from behind the blonde man in front of him, and of all things that could have happened, the man in front of him was beaten to the side by a sandal. What was revealed was a short female with a white shirt and red jogging suit with white lines running down the arms from the shoulders. She wore her hair in spiky pigtails that he and had three freckles under each of her brown eyes, her bangs were held out of her face by three hairpins. "I can't believe we agreed to do this in the first place dumbass." She kicked the man who had brought him there in the balls, causing him to wince and cross his legs to try and prevent the same thing.

"Now now Hiyori" came a bored voice, it seemed to belong to yet another person who was in what was turning out to be a very populated warehouse, "You might scare our new recruit here." The man was yet another blonde, his hair was long and wavy, unlike the other two, and he had what looked like a bored expression on his face, his purple eyes lacking any kind of expression. He was also much better dressed than his two compatriots, wearing what appeared to be a suit and frilled shirt with large cuffs.

"Shut up dumbass," she responded violently, "It's all Shinji's fault for bringin the kid here anyways!" She stomped on the collapsed man's leg, earning a whimper of pain from him. "What's it matter to you anyways? You never do anything unless it benefits you!"

"I just wanted to check out the new guy is all," he shrugged, sounding about as bored as he looked, "After what Shinji told us about him I wanted to see the kid who almost demolished an entire city block, doesn't look like much to me."

"Well YOU didn't have to deal with a raging demi hollow that was ready to kill anything that stood in its way." The man, Shinji, groaned as he stood up from the beating that Hiyori had dealt him. "By the way kid, you got a name? We probably won't use it but…"

"Cain" he responded, half in shock at the scene that was playing out in front of him, although not as shocked as what they were talking about, how could he have destroyed a city block?

"Ah, well" he scratched the back of his head, then snapped his fingers causing the chains of energy binding Cain's hands to the wall, "As I said, we probably won't be using it much. These two" he gestured to the two blondes that were nearby, "Are Hiyori and Rose."

Cain rubbed his wrists, out of reflex more than anything else really, because they didn't hurt. "So why exactly am I here?" he asked, he was ill at ease with these people, but they hadn't really done anything to him, which they could have. "And who are you people?" '

"Well, as for your first question there are two answers." Shinji replied, "The first reason is that you are not like normal people." .

 **Flashback End**

The next five years had been the best and the worst of his life, about a year and a half into his training his eight, teachers, had taken it upon themselves teach him everything that he would have learned anyways in high school. This had lasted about a year and a half until Hiyori had thrown all of the books into a fire in a fit of rage. Thankfully Hachigen had been able to salvage them with his time space regression technique, but from then on the only person teaching him school things had been Hachi. He was broken out of his reverie when he heard the door to the roof shutting behind him. He spun around and assumed a defensive position, his time with Hiyori had taught him to be ready to defend himself at a moment's notice, not that it usually helped, when she decided to hit you with that sandal there was no avoiding it. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw that it wasn't his constant tormentor, but instead the elderly Hachigen.

"Oh thank god it's just you" he sighed in relief, "I thought for a second there Id woken up Hiyori"

"I think you are safe on that front," the large man replied, then his eyes narrowed, "but I am more surprised at how you consistently find a way past my barriers and onto this roof. You know that you are still not allowed out of the warehouse."

"Ah, well" he scratched the back of his head, "Every door has a keyhole you know." He grinned at the old man, "after all you were the one who taught me everything I know about Kido."

"I don't remember teaching you that trick." Hachi grinned "But then you do like coloring outside the lines don't you? But that doesn't mean I'm not telling the others that you broke the rules, again."

Cain grinned at the old man in front of him, he was as kind as he was a brilliant teacher. He really did owe a lot to the patience of the old man. "So, when will this thing be coming off then?" he shook his left arm and the clinking of metal rings filled the air.

"I've told you that it will come off by itself in time." the old man sighed, "and nothing either you or I can do will change that." This was a lie, and he felt terrible for it, but it was for the good of everyone at the moment that the seal remained in place. "Are you ready for tomorrow?"

Cain sighed and returned to leaning over the railing of the balcony, "Yeah, I guess." Tonight was the last night with the people he had spent the last five years with. To be honest it was bittersweet. But he was glad to be able to leave the warehouse for what it was worth, being cooped up in a single place without being able to leave except for minor excursions would make anyone glad to leave it. He turned back to the old man behind him, "well, I guess I should try to get some more sleep then huh?"

 **The next morning.**

True to his word Hachi had told the other members what he had done. And he had to deal with those consequences, unfortunately for him the consequence was always named Hiyori. After having Hachi reset his arm with his Time space regression technique, something that even after all this time he couldn't figure out, Shinji approached him with a key. And something attached to a string that looked like a Pez dispenser.

"Im not good at goodbyes so don't expect a speech or anything." He tossed the key and Pez dispenser over to Cain, "That's a key to the warehouse and a dispenser for soul candy if you need it," he also handed him a paper, "go to this address and talk to the manager," he stepped back and pointed at the door, "Now get the hell out of here!"


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: (Crymson) Well hello there fuckwits, crymson here to provide you with, hopefully anyway, along with my friend here, a proper version, of what bleach should have/could have been. And here as my co-author and one of my very good friends… (HarryDresden:) Well, after bleach officially came to a close i roped my friend here into helping me a bit with Winds of Change...he agreed under protest but here we are, with a long overdue chapter that i hope will let all of you know that i'm still alive and trying to keep you content. Welp its 2 am, im about to pass out and crymson, is um...crymson, so without further ado,_

 _CRYMSON OUT BITCHES (I AM THE UNRULY STEPCHILD)_

 _chapter 2_

Cain stepped out of the warehouse and onto a street, the noise of the city hitting him like a cannon, after spending the last five years behind protective wards, minus those times he had snuck out onto the roof to get some fresh air and clear his head, it was almost overwhelming. The sun hit his eyes and temporarily blinded him, as he had not seen it in quite some time, well not the real sun anyways, he didn't think that the artificial one in the training basement counted. He had a small amount of money saved up from the couple of birthdays he had had. Contrary to their own philosophy it seems like he had grown on them, at least near the end of his stay there. He walked over to a fast food stand and looked at the menu, fortunately for him his teachers had an extensive catalogue of takeout menus that they often ordered from so he knew this particular restaurant, although it still vexed him to no end that they put the first two letters of their own name in front of just about anything. He ordered a soda and left the restaurant after depositing the appropriate amount of money into the cashier's hand, the customary "Come again." Rang in his ears. But after being inside there for only a minute he had had to restrain himself from bolting for the door, it was simply too noisy, even in his human body.

He rubbed his shoulder, the stiffness from hardly using his Gigai had already set in. it was as if he had outgrown his own body if that made any sense. That had been one of the bigger shocks, that his body had been fake. Talk about an existential crisis. What was even worse is he couldn't feel his reiryoku as well as he should be able to, it was like a pool of mud rather than the crystal clear water he was used to. This left him slightly more than certain that he was going to start leaking his reiatsu into the surrounding areas, something he had been taught would end extremely poorly for him. I'm going to die a slow and painful death far earlier than i should. He took a sip from his soda, looking for somewhere secluded to get away from the crowds and more importantly the cars that were in constant supply. Then, as if in answer to his prayers he walked past a deserted park with what looked like a decent crop of trees that he could jump into for a while and nap, after all Shinji had never said exactly when he had to meet the manager at the address. And besides he needed to give his ears a much needed break from the confusion of the city.

He strolled over to the trees, grateful that the noise from all the humans was diminished even if only slightly. He disliked interacting, not through any particular prejudice, but his mentors were not exactly the most sociable group of masters (So they said) and he had absorbed more from them than he cared to admit. He shuddered as semi repressed memories tried to resurface about certain parts of his education, no therapist in the world would be able to get him over THAT experience. Apparently shinji had found him curled up in a ball, whimpering about being scared of lisa for some reason, for the life of him he couldn't remember why though. He shook it off quickly, not wanting to relive that in a vulnerable state that was a gigai. He looked at the note shinji had given him, the store was apparently named, "The Urahara shôten" that name struck a chord in his memory, something half forgotten perhaps buuuuut he didn't have time to be wandering memory lane forever. He sighed as he jumped into the trees, not really wanting to leave his newfound sanctuary, the outside world was noisy and crowded, and overall not to his tastes. But circumstances forced him out, fuck. That was, he thought that they would, until his world faded from color to grey, and then finally to black and all he knew was oblivion.

Cain woke up to a small black cat mewling quietly and licking his face with a coarse tongue.

"Oh, hi kitty," he absentmindedly mused as his consciousness slowly took stock of his situation, "you wouldn't happen to know where the hell I am would you?" The cat meowed, and turned away before a deep voice rang, "Away, far away" it mused "Nobody with the ability or inclination will be able to find us here, and i know you've been through some training, but…. Well…. To be blunt, it isn't enough."

"Not enough?" cain blurted out without thinking it, "I go through the equivalent of hell for five years and it's not enough!?" he paused, wondering why the cat knew all of this, "and who the flying fuck are you anyways, i don't remember being told to expect a goddamn talking cat. I was told that i had to go to some shop in the middle of nowhere and i wake up after being fuckign kidnapped...again." He looked around, bemused somewhat "And you couldn't even be original! This is the exact same environment shinji sensei and the rest trained me in, minus the cold warehouse of course." He noticed something in the corner, almost concealed behind a rock formation, he could smell the moisture in the air, at least there was one of those weird hot springs here. He could almost sense that the cat knew more than it was saying. "Fufufufufufu. A master knows. A Student listens. Now quiet your tongue, brash one." Cain actually shut up for a moment, taken aback by a measure of the cat's voice, he could tell that the cat had years of power and practice, even though by all fucking counts it looked like an ordinary cat. He knew that he couldn't escape, and most likely if she wanted him dead he would be so already, he could tell that much just by gauging their respective reiatsu, she was, at the very least as strong as his mentors, if not stronger, no most definitely stronger if what his intuition was saying was true, and much more experienced in her craft. And this was still just him looking at the damn cat. He actually felt fear, literally fear crawling from his skin to his core, from LOOKING INTO A CAT'S EYES. If he could explain it he would, the only thing that possibly jumped to mind was that this cat was a literal god. "Kami-sama?" He asked half incredulous, half reverent

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" The deep voice rang with laughter "I'm not god kid. Although people have called me a goddess before, i have a lot of titles." the cat laughed "I'm just skilled" Cain backed up a bit from the cat, not knowing what to expect, this was an unknown entity to him...although he seemed to be getting on its good side, "You wouldn't happen to know of the shop i was supposed to go to, would you?" Cain gently inquired "It was called the Urahara Shôten, at least that's what this note says."

"Oh, that joker?" the deep voice inquired sarcastically "i half expect his shop to be burnt to the ground every time i visit it, and he's never in a reasonable state when i arrive" she observed coldly "He's not fit to train such a rarrre specimen as you" it seemed to purr. Cain seemed to be a bit confused at the purr, he did not exactly like what it entailed, he kind of shuddered. "And what kind of training do you intend to put me through?" he asked, somewhat fearfully

"Nothing like what you seem to think at the moment…" the voice was rather flat "Just intense, grueling, mind bogglingly difficult mental and physical conditioning. Don't get so excited, boy"

"Oh is that all? And for a moment i thought getting kidnapped would provide a different schedule than what I had done every day for half my life anyway." he asked a little bit directly "Could you maybe surprise me with something today?" that was apparently all the stupidity the cat would tolerate from him as a cloud of smoke popped into existence, he could see the silhouette begin to grow in definition as red spots appeared on his cheeks. The smoke began to coalesce into certain areas, revealing first a face, then legs, then the rest of the smoke faded away and Cain started to shudder "P-P-p-p-p-ple-please p-put s-s-somet-thing on…." he stuttered through blood streaming down both nostrils. Turning away, he started to regain his composure "Well… I'd say you certainly surprised me!" he tried to laugh it off, failing miserably, Oh gods have mercy, not another tease like lisa. He didn't need that again in his life. He honestly didn't know if his heart could take it. Let alone everything else. "Hmm? Like what you see boyo?"

"No, not particularly ma'am" Behind his shoulder her cat ears (inexplicably, still there) perked slightly, and her grin turned into a slight snarl "Oh, you don't now?" she purred, drawing closer to the youngling slowly "Well let's just test that now, shall we" she began to draw her arms around him, moving slightly. "Now shall i continue?"

"No-yess….." He gasped. She chuckled, and withdrew a little too quickly. "Do you want to say that again boy?"

"No Miss" he said cautiously, he was on thin ice, and he knew it, this lady could make his life hell, well, more hell than she already planned to make it. And he did not plan to exacerbate that particular demon in whatever form it took. "So, what kind of training did you have in mind?" he said rather cheerfully, taking a gamble and turning around to reveal a fully clothed brown cat woman clad in black revealing skin tight garb. She chuckled at his straightforwardness,"just a little thing called Tor-training, yoruichi sama's famous and guaranteed super training begins nyow" she meowed enthusiastically, as she vanished from cain's eyes, "Tag you're it, oh and by the way, if you don't manage to tag me back before sunset, no dinner for you"

"Shit" cain said aloud quietly "Do i really have to do THIS again so soon?! Fuckers…." and he chased off after her. Pushing himself quickly, he tracked her shunpo steps easily at first, as he caught up to only a couple of steps behind her. Out of nowhere she exploded with speed, moving 3 points past Cain's predictions. "Goddamnit, she's too fucking fast" he pushed himself further, straining his muscles to their limits, slowly but surely covering more and more ground in less steps. By the time he passed out it was well past sunset, and a smirking female cat figure stood over his non moving body. "Not bad for a beginner, boyo, but not good enough" she laughed "My name is Yoruichi, By the way"

"Cain, Cain zephyrs, although you probably already knew that" He said, bemused, or he would be if he could fucking move, she was as fast as she appeared and more so, he could tell that his time here would be well spent...not to mention it was away from all those annoyingly loud humans.


End file.
